it's not rape if you're willing Izachan!
by sociallyawkwardwithagrip
Summary: One of Izaya's more popular dreams invade his not so innocent mind and it starts a whole chain of events leading to said dream coming true and a little more than just that... WARNING: contains smut.


**Yayayayayayay! This plot bunny is my most favorite! Enjoy!**

He stood against a building slowly smoking a cigarette and didn't notice when his mortal enemy turned the corner and was surprised when a vending machine wasn't thrown his way. He carfully made his way over to the blonde quietly and smirked when he stood next to him and looked up at him when he suddenlu got an idea.

He leaned up on his tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "if you keep standing there... Someone's bound to sneak up on you..." he laughed as shizuo jumped and hit the back of his head on the brick wall behind him. "the fuck are you doing here?" he yelled, rubbing his head. "i just saw you here so i figured that i might say hi" he said casually. "i don't care. I told you to stay out of here!" Izaya rose an eyebrow. "you asked so i answered and then you turn around and say that you don't care! Really... You wound me shizu-chan..." shizuo rolled his eyes and started walking down the street away from Izaya. "get the fuck out of here. I'm not up for your shit today." Izaya blinked and got slightly irritated at Shizuo's reaction.

_"he's actually ignoring me!" _he jumped onto Shizuo's back and bit the side of his neck lightly. "the hell are you doing!" he yelped as he was thrown back into the wall and was pinned to it by Shizuo's arm at his throat. "don't. touch. me." he smirked. "but you taste so good shizu-chan! I may want another bite..." he leaned forward and licked his cheek. "course... I don't want just any taste..." he whispered in the blondes ear. Shizuo released Izaya from his grasp and wiped his cheek, glaring at the informant in front of him. "what is wrong with you?" he grabbed the edge of his vest and pulled shizuo down and lightly pressed his lips to the blondes.

_"who the hell does he think he is!" _shizuo yelled in his head, but even as he was he still couldn't help but notice how much Izaya's lips had the lingering taste of cherry. He wanted to pull away but something inside of his stomach kept him locked to the spot. The shock slowly slipped out and left pleasure and need in its wake, leaving Shizuo wanting more.

_"damnit... What the hell...?" _he slowly reached up and lightly caressed Izaya's neck. He leaned into the kiss further and bit Izaya's bottom lip.

Izaya took the hint and let Shizuo explore the confines of his mouth, letting it all wash over him in several waves of pleasure and bliss. He shuddered as Shizuo unconsiously let a hand wrap around his waist and pulled him closer.

When air became a problem he pulled away and drew in a shuddered breath, laying his head on shizuo's shoulder. He would have never imagined how good of a kisser Shizuo was. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt Shizuo pull his chin up and kissed him instead of the other way around like it previously was.

He wrapped his arms around the blondes neck and tried his best not to let his face flush.

"izaya-kun..." he looked up at Shizuo with half-lidded eyes. "hm?" he rose a questioning eyebrow at Shizuo's smirk. "if you don't wake up... You'll wind up coming in you're sleep..." Shizuo whispered in his ear.

He woke up with a jolt staring at the ceiling with wide eyes in a cold sweat. He took in a sharp breath when he realized that his breath was lodged in his throat and groaned quietly when it registered that it really was just a dream after all. He knew all too well that Shizuo would never return the love that nearly gives him a heart-attack -even at his age of 25- every time he saw the heavenly locked man.

Being alone he let himself turn completely red at the fact that, for the fourth time that week, he had a hard-on from simply DREAMING about kissing his beloved "monster". The only person in all of earth that he would ever love.

When Shinra had introduced them in highschool he knew even before then that he was gay. It was one of the very few reasons he distanced himself from people, fearing that they would reject him because of it, and always hung out in the library. He didn't think that he would ever need anything other than the books he loved to read before he actually started to collect information and use for ruining his deeply "loved" humans. He was always unconsciously jealous of the way that Shinra could detach himself from the human world and because of this jealousy, he was able to get close to the creepy teen and eventually, Shinra became the only person that Izaya could call a friend.

But it all changed when he'd met Shizuo. He immediatly felt feelings for the short fused boy and had started teasing him so he could get as close as possible to him. He was honostly surprised when he heard the words "i hate your guts. You annoy the hell out of me." come from the lips he'd imagined latching himself to several times. But hid it and made it a nessecary thing to tease Shizuo.

But with each passing week, his love grew. And every time he saw Shizuo his heart ached because he would never be able to tell his Shizu-chan how much he loved him.

He sighed and sat up rubbing his forhead. He wiped away the sweat on his face and got up, heading towards his bathroom to take a shower. He felt his erection press against his jeans as he got up and turned red once again. Sure he'd had his fair share of wet dreams about the blonde but he never thought that he would have that sort of reaction to kissing the man.

A few minutes later he'd started his shower and tried to keep himself from his fantasies but found it hard to do so he turned the water to freezing cold and yelped from the surprise of it but it had effectivly done the trick.

He stepped out shivering from the cold water for the third time in 10 minutes and dried and dressed. He sighed as he heard a knock on his front door and was slightly irritated when he saw what time it was.

"i don't care what you want or who you are but if you think you can-" He was inturrupted by someone roughly grabbing the front of his shirt and forcing a kiss onto him. He instinctivly shoved off and glared up at whoever it was that had surprised him like that. "what the fuck!" he yelled. He smacked away the hand that lightly grabbed his arm and took a step back.

"Izaya-kun...?" he stared at the darkened figure with wide eyes and stood up strait. "Sh...izu-chan?" he turned slightly pink and groaned inwardly. "ahh... I'm sorry Shizu-chan! It is three in the morning... And then you did that... So can you blame me?" he flipped on a light and quietly shut the door.

"No... Sorry but... I couldn't keep it in anymore..." he gripped the door handle and turned around, facing shizuo. "couldn't keep what in?" he sighed and sat down on the couch. "go ahead and sit down..." he gestured next to him, the only place available at the moment.

"You've been busier than usual i see..." Shizuo mumbled. Izaya nodded and leaned back with his head draped over the back of it. "Namie-san's been keeping me so busy that it's slightly unhealthy... I havn't been able to go out and see my lovely humans and havn't been in Ikebukuro to-" "Izaya-ch-kun..." he stared up at Shizuo when he heard the beginning of a 'chan' and rose an eyebrow. "shizu-cha~n? Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked sounding genuinely curious. "yeah actually." he blinked at the boldness in his voice but the blush splayed across his cheeks.

"and... That would be?" he closed his eyes and leaned back again. "..." he gasped as Shizuo grabbed his chin and pulled his face up closer to his and lightly pressed his lips to the informants.

"I... Shizu-chan... What?" he chuckled and moved a strand of hair out of Izaya's eye. "when you stopped showing up in Ikebukuro, i was glad that you were gone but after a couple... Months i got a little too worried and decided to look for you. Izaya-kun... I... Only realized this here soon but... I love you..." he stared in shock at Shizuo and stayed silent as he explained how he got more and more irritated about him not showing up.

"so all-in-all you didn't have your daily punching bag so you had this pent up strength that you hadn't gotten rid of..." he said propping a hand up on his knee and placing his head in it. "pretty much..." he beamed. "so you missed me!" he laughed as he was glared at. "don't push your luck." he pulled a pouty face. "aww... Shizu-chan's so mean! He kissed me and threatened me strait after!" Shizuo just rolled his eyes.

"just shut up." he growled before pulling Izaya to him by his shirt and giving him another kiss, which Izaya gladly accepted by wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled him closer.

"mm- shi- shizu-chan!" he grabbed Shizuo's arms which were already half way up his shirt and shoved them back into his chest lightly. "Shizu-chan no..." he placed his forehead on the blondes and sighed lightly. "why not?" he looked up into Shizuo's mocha eyes and shook his head. "i'm sorry but... I'm just not ready..." he yelped as Shizuo pushed him back and ripped off his shirt. "then i'll rape you if i have to... I've been waiting for this far to long for you to say no." he growled, barely biting the base of his neck. "what! N-no shizu-chan stop!" he gasped as shizuo lightly bit his nipple.

"you say no but something else says otherwise..." he held back a moan with difficulty as Shizuo unbuttoned and zipped his jeans and lightly rubbed his member. "you should seriouly wear something under your pants or someone really could rape you..." he said with a smirk. "shut up." Izaya mumbled, starting to blush from his arousal. He bit his bottom lip as Shizuo started to lick down his stomach and to his nether regions, lightly kissing the tip. "shi...zu-chan..." he moaned as shizuo started lightly sucking and licking up his dick.

He started to buck his hips as he slowly reached his climax and started moaning louder every few minutes.

"nn... Shizu-chan i'm g-gonna-nngh!" he bit his bottom lip untill blood rolled out of the corner of his mouth as he came when Shizuo barely bit the very tip and licked the underside of it.

"y'know... You're suppose to take me out on a date before you actually blow me..." he said, wiping away the blood. "and i care why? You didn't seem to reject it am i right...?" he rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling Shizuo by his neck and kissed him deeply. "yeah but you did kinda force it on me..." he mumbled. Shizuo smirked and licked his bottom lip. "and you expect me to stop there?" he chuckled and shook his head. "no not really..." he blinked as Shizuo picked him up and brought him into his room, laying him on the bed.

He stripped off Izaya's jeans and nipped his collar bone. He kissed down the informant's chest and nipped his nipple. He looked up at Izaya and smirked at the blush across his cheeks. He sat up and took off his vest and shirt and licked up izaya's chest.

"i have plans for you Iza-kun..." he whispered in his ear. He felt him shudder and licked the side of his neck. "shizu-chan... Would you hurry up..." Izaya almost wimpered. Shizuo smirked and rubbed his thigh. _It's cute when you squirm though Izaya..._

He rubbed Izaya's entrance with one finger, slowly working in, getting him used to the feeling. Eventually he worked in a second and then third finger. He felt himself get harder at every small moan he heard from Izaya to the point where it almost hurt and smirked when he found the spot that gave him the most pleasure.

He propped Izaya up on his knees and shrugged off his own pants.

"Shizu-cha-" he was interrupted by Shizuo biting his neck gently and pressing into him. He gripped the sheets as Shizuo slowly pushed into him and relaxed as he got used to his size and the feel of actually being the fuckee instead of the fucker. All the fantasies. All the dreams. None of them could compare to the real thing.

He felt the pain melt into pleasure and loved the hot spots that Shizuo's lips left on his back from his small kisses. He fought the urge to push back when Shizuo slowly pulled out and let out a low and quiet moan when Shizuo hit his prostate. He grit his teeth as he reached his second orgasm, far to quickly than he actually expected. He didn't even know he was that hard again.

Shizuo moaned at the feel of being inside the man he loved. He gripped Izaya's hips as he slammed back into him, carefull not to leave a bruise, and groaned in pleasure when Izaya climaxed and stopped only long enough to flip his enemy-just-made-lover on his back, giving him an extremely passionate kiss. He felt his own orgasm slowly uprising and started quickening his pace, hitting Izaya's prostate every time he slammed back in.

He groaned again when he came inside Izaya and collasped halfway on top of him, exausted.

"T-that..." "was fucking relieving..." Izaya finished, completing Shizuo's sentence for him. He pushed the blonde off and sat up, rubbing his hip. "but you didnt have to keep hold of me so hard... S'not like i was going anywhere..." he mumbled, making shizuo blush slightly. "sorry... I tried not to... But there are some things i can't help..." he kissed Izaya's back and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"i'm gonna be sore..." Izaya muttered. "it'll be okay... I'll call in sick so i can carry you around..." Shizuo murmured, kissing the base of Izaya's neck, causing him to blush.

"i still call it rape..." he said, laying down with the blode still attatched to his waist and neck. Shizuo looked the informant in the eyes and smirked.

"it's not rape if you're willing Iza-chan!"

**Kerusso: yay! My first citrus filled fanfic! I kept getting 3 second writers block while writing all the smutty smuttyness so it took FOREVER writing this! So what do my lovely humans think of it?**

**Lovely human: Pshh... Idk...**

**Kerusso: well duh! That's for them to answer! Idjit...**

**Lovely human: m'kay... -unexpectedly goes into shizaya RP-**

**Kerusso:uh...**

**Lovely human: -grabs Kerusso/Izaya's wrist dragging her/him into other room-**

**Kerusso:T-T review...?**


End file.
